


Bloody Bliss

by That_Bitch_Snitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Blood Kink, Consensual Insults, Consensual Name-Calling, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mild Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Bitch_Snitch/pseuds/That_Bitch_Snitch
Summary: Rex and Maul barely make it back to their shared apartment.
Relationships: Darth Maul/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Bloody Bliss

Maul’s face is covered in blood, only some of it his own. It smears across Rex’s mouth as he kisses him, biting at those tattooed lips and drinking down the respondent moans.

“That’s it,” Rex growls, pulling off Maul’s shirt to bare his tattooed chest, already marked by dark and ugly bruises from a lucky kick. Rex presses his fingers into them deliberately, blood rushing south at the half-moan half-sob that leaves Maul’s mouth. “Fuck, look at _that.”_

Maul shudders. His hands shake as he tears off Rex’s armor, shoving him back against the wall and kissing him as deeply as he can manage. He gets a hand inside Rex’s blacks before they’re fully off and wraps his fingers around Rex’s cock.

Rex’s head hits the durasteel wall as Maul begins stroking him, breathing hard. Maul laps at his throat, mouth trailing down to bite at his collarbone; he sucks several marks into Rex’s chest before Rex drags his willpower back from the rough grip around his cock and grabs the zabrak’s horns.

This is the deciding moment, whether Maul will snarl at him and drag them both to floor to fuck him until he screams for mercy or –

Maul’s metal knees hit the floor with a _clang_ as he moans, head tipped back and eyes half-lidded, pupils blown wide. Rex drops one hand down to Maul’s pretty mouth and rubs his thumb over the bottom lip, smearing the beads of blood down his chin. Maul sighs, leaning into the touch, and whimpers when Rex moves his hand away, leaving Rex controlling his head with his fingers wrapped around two of Maul’s horns.

“You ready to give me your mouth?” Rex asks, stroking himself slowly and watching the way Maul’s eyes follow the movement, the way Maul’s tongue darts out to wet his lips. “You gonna make me feel good, Maul? You gonna let me fuck your throat like a good boy?”

Maul swallows hard, eyes still locked on Rex’s cock. “Yes, Captain.”

“Yeah.” Rex grins smugly, pulling Maul’s head back so he has to _see._ “I knew you’d say that.”

Maul parts those swollen, bloody lips and Rex slides his cock inside, groaning as he sinks down to the hilt into Maul’s mouth, shuddering as Maul’s tongue slides along the sensitive underside of his cock. He waits as Maul braces himself on Rex’s hips, but no signal to stop comes so he thrusts into that gorgeous wet heat.

It's _so fucking good;_ Rex pulls Maul’s face forward with every thrust, groaning shamelessly. Maul whines and sobs, breath hitching which each thrust, the sound muffled by Rex’s relentless pounding. Tears glisten at the corner of Maul’s eyes as his gaze locks with Rex’s and oh _fuck_ he isn’t going to last much longer. Not with Maul on his knees looking up at him like his pleasure is the only thing in the world, mouth stretched obscenely wide around his cock. He can picture how it would look with Maul’s cock hard between his legs, utterly neglected as he gave himself over to let himself be used in whatever ways Rex deemed fit.

 _“Fuck,”_ he gasps out, Maul’s whimpers sending sweet vibrations up his cock. “Force, you look like you were fuckin’ made for this.” He tightens his grip cruelly and Maul makes the most beautiful sound as he goes slack, hands sliding down to Rex’s knees as his head tips back, giving Rex the perfect angle to slam his cock in down to the hilt.

Maul gags and sputters, tears spilling over to mix with saliva and blood into a truly obscene mixture. Rex grips him tight, doesn’t give him any time to adjust as he fucks Maul’s mouth hard and fast, chasing after the release that’s _right fucking there –_

“All you’re fucking good for,” he gasps out, biting his lip as Maul’s moan sends vibrations up his cock. “Fucking and fighting, not a damn thing else – _fuck_ – only thing you’re good for, huh, getting used like a cheap fuckin’ toy –”

Maul keens, eyes shut, and presses into Rex’s hands. Rex groans helplessly, hips stuttering as he slips closer to the edge. _“Fuck,”_ he gasps. “Fuck, you’re whining like you’re in _heat –”_

The cry Maul lets out sends him over the edge.

Rex pulls out to come over Maul’s face and chest, sagging against the wall as he tries to remember how to think properly.

Maul slumps forward, pressing his face against Rex’s thigh, trembling. Rex reaches for him fuzzily, rubbing clumsy, soothing circles around the base of Maul’s horns until he starts to come down from whatever headspace he gets into when they do this. (Rex knows it, knows why Maul needs it – it’s the same place he goes to when Maul pins him down and uses him until he’s raw.)

 _“Cyare,”_ he whispers as soon as he can form words again. “You did so well, love. So good for me, _ner dar’jetii.”_ Maul shivers, turning his head to plant soft kisses on the bruises he left on Rex’s hips.

Rex sighs, leaning back against the wall and continuing to stroke Maul’s horns. “Come here,” he calls softly, dropping his hand to his side.

Maul stands without hesitation, pressing himself against Rex’s chest. Rex wraps an arm around his waist and presses his forehead against Maul’s.

“My Captain.” Maul’s voice is wrecked and hoarse. He brushes his knuckles along Rex’s jaw. “My Captain.”

“Yours,” Rex whispers, trailing his hands down Maul’s chest.

Maul kisses him, soft and sweet. The taste of blood and come mix on their tongues, bitterness and iron that lingers on Rex’s lips after he pulls back, stroking Maul’s cheek.

They end up on the floor not long after, with Rex sprawled out and boneless as Maul straddles his hips, bending down to place languid, open-mouthed kisses on his shoulders.

Rex shivers as Maul’s lips brush over the pulse point on his throat. “Maul…”

“I hope you don’t think,” Maul rumbles, digging his nails into the bruises on Rex’s hips, “that you’re going to get away with all of that.”

Rex gasps as Maul flips him on his stomach.

Maybe getting fucked helpless is still in the cards after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i try to write fluffy sex and this is what happens smh. these two are ridiculous.


End file.
